This invention relates generally to the art of crushing, and more particularly to the art of can crushing for space and environmental conservation.
Various devices exist within the prior art for crushing articles including such devices as garbage compactors and devices for garbage trucks. Other devices, however, are directed to crushing cans, and various can crushing devices exist within the prior art. With the emphasis that has evolved with respect to the environment, especially littering and recycling, there has been an increased need for can crushing devices. There are various such devices designed to crush aluminum cans so that the cans may be easily collected for recycling.
Despite some of the can crushing devices within the prior art functioning well for their intended purposes, much room for improvement exists.